A Year Without Rain
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: Po and Tigress break up after he embarrasses her on a date,but Tigress misses him. Will a song bring them back together?


New story; thank you so much for the reviews on my last story! Here's story # 2! :)

Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda or the song, "A Year Without Rain" :(

Tigress' P.O.V:

I sat in my room, with tears streaming down my face thinking, "How could I have broken up him? I know it was an accident, but he did embarrass me." I lay on my bed, hugging my pillow.

_**Flashback**_

Po had taken me out on a date to his dad's restaurant, and Po went into the kitchen to prepare our soups. I didn't expect anything bad would happen, until five seconds later.

I was sitting in my seat fiddling around with my fingers, and the next thing I knew, I was covered in warm soup.

I snapped my head to my left, to see Po standing next to me, holding what used to be a tray of soup for us; but it was now a tray covered in hot soup.

Before I could say it was okay, my inner-self took over me, causing me to shout, "What did you do? Haven't you embarrassed me enough already?"

Po looked like he was ready to cry, but he stammered out, "I-It wa-as an ac-cident. I didn't mean to."

I froze for a few second, I longed to blurt out I didn't mean what I said, but I kept shouting at him. "Haven't you already embarrassed me enough already? Can't you even control yourself; if you're gonna keep acting like this, then we're done!" I stormed out of the restaurant without looking back.

_**End Flashback**_

After I washed the last of the soup off of me, I realized I hadn't given Po a chance to explain. How could I have been so heartless to him? Maybe it was an accident; he can't help it that he's so clumsy!

I wept in my bed so hard, until I decided I should go apologize to Po.

I found him at the peach tree; I crept closer to him, only to see Po crying his eyes out. I felt horrible watching him, but I eventually whispered, "Po?"

He turned and stared at me with his eyes red from crying. I immediately said, "Look Po, I'm really sorry. I… I don't know what came over me, please forgive me."

Po just turned and looked away from me; I felt tears stinging my eyes, but Po said, "I know you're sorry, but you said if I'm gonna keep embarrassing you, then we're done. I have a feeling I might embarrass you soon, so I figured we're done."

I stood shocked; why did I say that to him? "Please Po, I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

Po shrugged and replied, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

I stood frozen, until I turned and bolted the other way with tears streaming down my cheeks. I kept running until I reached the barracks.

I burst into my room and collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears. "How could I have been so heartless to him? Those orphans were right, I am a monster!"

I lay on my bed until my crying turned into small whimpers. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, and I recalled a song I had heard when I was young; it was long ago, but I still knew it by heart.

I lay still for a few seconds, listening to make sure no one was in the hall. After hearing nothing but silence, I took a deep breath, and started to sing.

Little did I know, Po was just coming down the hall.

_Tigress: _

_Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

**Normal P.O.V**

Po was walking down the hall, and he suddenly heard singing; he froze, listening to the song, until he realized it was Tigress who was singing. He stopped to listen more.

**In Tigress' room**

Tigress continued to sing,

_Tigress: _

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

Po was mesmerized by Tigress' singing; "She misses me this much? I guess I can forgive her." He thought as he leaned against the paper door.

**Tigress' P.O.V**

I felt better as I sang the song louder; I sat up and sang more.

_Tigress:_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me

_Oh, baby_

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

I froze when I heard a soft sigh, I knew Po was listening; I continued to sing for him.

_Tigress:_

_So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I need you here, I can't explain_

_That a day without you is like_

_A year without rain_

_Ooh_

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

I sat on my bed until I turned my attention to my door and said, "Po, you can come in now."

There was a moment of silence before Po walked in; I quickly said, "Look Po, I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive m-" I was interrupted when Po kissed me.

When we broke away, Po said with a smile, "Does that answer your question?"

I smiled and threw myself into his arms, he hugged me back. "I can't live without you, cause a day without you is like a year without rain." I said softly.

Po replied, "I know, same here," I stared into his jade green eyes, as I leaned in, and we kissed.

**Whew, finally done! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**One more thing, PLEASE check out my blog, the link is on my bio; I post daily, so you can see what I'm up to. Thanks!**


End file.
